Changing The Future
by lkw1230
Summary: Now that Piper knows that Chris is her son, Chris goes to tell Leo. He then returns to the future only to find that it has changed dramatically. I wrote this when I was really young so the writing is bad, but if you want we to continue the story I can.


"He doesn't have to know," Piper called after Chris as he headed toward the living room and out of the kitchen.

"Dad has to know that I'm his son. It would be wrong if we didn't tell him. I know that you think it's wrong too. Besides, maybe he will come back and you and him might work things out. Also, it might be good for the future," Chris replied. Piper knew that he was probably right, but then she had a bad feeling something might happen wrong.

"Can you get Wyatt while you're up there?" But it was too late. Chris had already orbed out of the room.

* * *

"Chris, you should go. I am about to go into a meeting with the elders and I don't want to be late. I've already messed things up enough."

"But I have to tell you something important," he whined back at Leo while trying to tug Wyatt along.

"Chris, whatever it is I'm sure you can wait. It's a very important meeting."

"Alright. Well, good luck... dad," he said picking up Wyatt and orbing away.

* * *

It wasn't to long after Chris had gotten back when Leo orbed into the Halliwell Manor, only to find that neither Piper or Chris was there.

"Leo," called Paige coming out of the kitchen, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, Chris... or Piper. Either of them around?"

"Nope, they went hunting, but you can wait here. Phoebe and Wyatt are playing in the living room."

"No thanks, but... Have you been cooking," Leo questioned spotting the flour streak on her cheek.

"Oh, this," she said pointing to the flour, "Nahhhh, I just thought flour would go perfect with this outfit." At the shocked look on Leo's face she laughed. "I'm just kidding. I'm baking cookies for Phoebe's bake sale at her work."

"Well, why isn't Phoebe cooking then?"

"She and I both decided that she is way more better with kids than I am, so she is watching Wyatt. I might not be the best cook in the world but I can make a mean batch of chocolate chip cookies." They both were still laughing when Piper and Chris orbed in. Phoebe walked in holding Wyatt, and Leo was on Piper's case.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a son," he said glancing at Piper's swollen belly. "And you," he said turning to Chris, "How could you let your mother fight in this condition." He was now yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Leo, chill. Geez, I didn't know men had mood swings when they're pregnant." Piper said sarcastically.

"Damn it Piper, this isn't a time to joke around."

"You're right," Piper said seriously, "It's not a time to joke around. It's not a time to lose our temper either."

"Ya' know what," said Phoebe cutting in, "I think we need to leave Piper and Leo alone."

"We do?" said Paige.

"Yes, we do. So let's leave. Right now. That means you too Chris."

Over the next couple of hours you could here noises coming from the kitchen. You could here Leo and Piper yelling at each other, glass breaking, but sometimes it was just silence. Phoebe and everybody else had fled to the attic where they were trying to locate and find more about the demon that Piper and Chris had failed to kill.

"Finally," said Paige looking up from the Book of Shadows, "they've stopped again. We just have to wait until they start back up again. Oh, it's okay Wyatt." Wyatt had just finished crying. Every time there was a noise downstairs he started up again.

"It can't be long now," Phoebe said looking up from the map she had been locating the demon on.

"You mean the fighting or are you closer to locating the demon," piped up Paige.

"I think at this time both," Phoebe answered back. Then she turned to Chris. "In the future, do they always fight this much."

"Well," he said setting Wyatt on the floor, "Dad wasn't around much anyway, but when he was there, yeah, they fought a lot."

"Chris, I'm so sorry," replied Phoebe.

"Yeah, we had no idea," said Paige sadly.

"Thanks, but I think things will be different now that I have changed the future." said Chris looking hopeful.

"But you don't even know if you've made things better," Paige said without thinking. Phoebe gave her a warning look. "I mean, you don't know how things have changed," Paige said hoping to make up for what she said. It didn't matter though because after she said it Leo and Piper walked into the room. Leo looked very calm but Piper's face was tear streaked like she's been crying for hours, which she probably had.

"We've talked it out," said Piper calmly, "and Leo is fine with everything now that he knows everything. Right Leo?"

"Right," said Leo, "I would also like to apologize for my behavior downstairs. It was very rude of me to accuse people when I didn't know all the facts." Everyone nodded which meant that they forgave him and then there was a long pause.

"Well," said Phoebe finally breaking the pause, "We should all continue with what we were doing. Leo, the elders need you for that meeting."

"Oh yeah, I did leave in the middle of that didn't I?" said Leo orbing out of the room.

"Chris, I found where that demon is located, so you and Piper need to go kill it," Phoebe continued, "Also..."

"I can't go," Chris interrupted.

"You mean go kill the demon," Piper questioned, "It's okay Chris. Just because we couldn't kill it the first time doesn't mean..."

"No," said Chris interrupting again, "it's not that. I have to go back to the future. I've been thinking about what you said Paige and what if I go back and I've just made things worse. I've got to know what it's like now so that I can change things or leave them the way they are."

"But Chris," said Piper in a worried voice, "what if something happens to you and you don't come back." Chris laughed.

"Don't worry; I'll be here in about five months," he said touching her pregnant stomach, "Good-bye, mom. See you in soon... or in five months." Then he kissed her forehead and orbed out of the room. Piper laughed with tears trickling down her cheeks.

* * *

Everything was fine in the future. No damage had been done and the bridge was still in one piece. Things had to be better. He knew they would be better when he saw that Bianca's house was still intact and his and Bianca's spot was still there; which happened to be her backyard.

Bianca's house was like a second home to Chris. He remembered when he and Bianca would play hide-and-go-seek in her backyard during the summer and when it got to hot Bianca's mother would bring out lemonade and fruit smoothies. That was when they were kids. He remembered them as wild teenagers when he would always convince her to seek out of her house in the middle of the night so they could go make-out on a park bench. There was always one memory that stood out above all the rest, when he had proposed to her.

Now that he was standing right outside of her house, he could hardly hold in his excitement. What would she say when she saw him? What would he say when he saw her? He asked himself these questions as he knocked on her front door. He was surprised to see that an old woman answered the door. Maybe it's Bianca's grandmother he thought.

"Hello, Chris," the old woman said, "You came by at the wrong time. Katrina just left to go looking for you. She said she felt something was wrong. Great sense of the future that girl has." Chris was now really confused. Who was Katrina? Why was she looking for him?

"There must be some mistake. I was looking for Bianca. She lives here. Doesn't she?"

"I'm Bianca, Katrina's mother. Chris are you feeling okay," she said reaching out to feel his forehead. Chris backed away quickly before she could touch him.

"You can't be Bianca," said Chris almost in tears, "She said she'd wait for me. We were supposed to get married." Now Chris was backing down the steps and away from the house.

"Oh dear, you really are sick. Let me get my husband," said Bianca then calling for her husband. "Connor! Connor, get out here!" This evidently spooked Chris so he turned around and started running in the direction of the park. He could here Bianca's voice in the background yelling for him to come back. He ran all the way to the center of the park where a large fountain was flowing. He sat down on the concrete edge and for the first time in many years, he cried.

"Oh, God. What have I done," he sobbed into his hands. He went on crying for another couple of minutes then stood up and decided it was probably time to go home. There were other things to worry about. Bianca was no longer a part of his life and he had to move on even though he knew there would be no one else like her. With one last look at her house, which he could see faintly behind the trees, he left.

* * *

"Oh my God Chris, where have you been," Piper whispered loudly as Chris entered the kitchen, "We've been worried sick."

"Why are we whispering," said Chris getting the hint and whispering too.

"Because... she's here."

"Who's she?"

"Your supposed wife," said Piper in a "what have you done" sort of voice.

"What?!"

"Couldn't have put it better myself."


End file.
